100413-Beau-Tlaloc
09:17 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:17 -- 09:17 GT: Hey 09:17 CA: Hi Tlaloc!... 09:18 GT: What'x up richy rich 09:18 GT: What'x goin on 09:18 CA: Just heard from an old friend... 09:18 CA: He was nice... 09:18 GT: Who ix thix moirail 09:18 CA: haven't heard from him in a while... 09:18 CA: Dean... 09:19 GT: Ix he hitting on you becauxe I could xet him down a few notchex 09:19 CA: He's the son of a pilot... 09:19 CA: No no!... 09:19 GT: He'x the xon of the firxt epixode of a xhow? 09:19 GT: What 09:19 CA: A pilot... 09:19 CA: someone who flys a plane?... 09:20 GT: Why are you talking about geometry. Wait, you make xtar chartx too? 09:20 GT: You never told me that Beau 09:20 CA: God, troll terminollogy is weird... 09:21 CA: No I don't make star charts... 09:21 CA: but they are fun to look at... 09:21 GT: Yea but what'x thix about planex 09:21 CA: A plane is a metal machine that flies... 09:21 GT: Oh 09:22 GT: Wow that'x kinda cool, but why would you ever need that? 09:22 CA: Because Humans travel a lot... 09:22 CA: that includes going across oceans and going halfway around the world... 09:23 GT: Oh. Why wouldn't you juxt uxe a xpacecraft? Humanx xure are impractical 09:24 CA: Because it costs a lot of money to go to space... 09:24 CA: even more than a plane... 09:24 CA: Even more than I have!... 09:25 GT: Woa 09:25 CA: so yeah, it's expensive :p... 09:26 CA: Oh hey, I needed to talk to you about something... 09:26 CA: something important... 09:26 GT: What would that be 09:26 GT: Lay it on me 09:26 CA: See, I wanted to ask... 09:27 CA: Do... Do you have red feelings for me?... 09:27 GT: ! 09:27 GT: Whaaat, where did you hear that 09:27 -- greatTenochtitlan GT laughs nervously -- 09:28 GT: Haha, for real who told you 09:28 CA: Well, you tried to trick me into being matesprites... 09:28 CA: and Caldus said that you liked me... 09:28 GT: i'mgoingtocuthixheadoff... 09:28 GT: Well um 09:29 GT: Maybe I like you, maybe I don't 09:29 GT: Firxt of all, I thought you were HYPER rich, but you are only xuper rich 09:29 CA: Tlaloc, I need tell you... 09:30 CA: I already feel red for someone else... 09:30 GT: WHAT 09:30 CA: I'm really sorry!... 09:30 GT: WHAT 09:30 CA: I didn't know you liked me, and she was really sweet!... 09:30 GT: WHAT 09:30 GT: "Xhe!?" 09:30 CA: I'm... I'm red for Null... 09:31 -- chessAficionado CA blushes -- 09:31 GT: WHAT 09:31 GT: WHAT WHAT WHAT 09:32 GT: OH MY GOD XHE XEDUCED YOU DIDN'T XHE 09:32 GT: Let me juxt tell you right now, xhe'x hideoux in perxon 09:32 GT: Like 2.5/10 09:32 CA: Why would that matter... 09:32 GT: Juxt xayin 09:32 CA: It's not like she's red for me... 09:33 GT: What? Xhe didn't xeduce you? 09:33 CA: No... 09:33 CA: Tlaloc... 09:34 CA: I'm really sorry... 09:34 -- greatTenochtitlan GT GETS MAD -- 09:34 GT: What 09:34 GT: No you aren't 09:34 CA: I didn't want to lead you along!... 09:34 GT: You were leading me on the WHOLE TIME 09:34 GT: I did that xtupid thing the firxt time we talked... 09:35 GT: And you never xaid anything about ita 09:35 CA: I din't know you liked me... 09:35 GT: AT ALL 09:35 CA: I tried!... 09:35 CA: I didn't know what matesprites meant... 09:35 GT: Don't play dumb 09:35 CA: I DIDNT KNOW... 09:36 -- chessAficionado CA tears up -- 09:36 GT: .... 09:36 CA: I didn't know... 09:36 GT: Don't cry... 09:36 CA: know, I don't deserve your sympathy... 09:37 GT: No you don't 09:37 CA: I am a horrible person ain't I... 09:37 GT: But you don't dexerve to be yelled at either 09:37 CA: yes I do... 09:38 CA: I may not have known, but I still should have realized... 09:38 GT: I would never yell at a claxxy, cute, RICH, awexome perxon 09:38 GT: Even if xhe'x too nice to let me off 09:39 CA: Stop, you're being way to nice... 09:39 CA: I hurt you... 09:39 GT: But it'x juxt, I hate moxt of the people I interact with on a day to day baxix. And you weren't like that. You weren't annoying 09:39 GT: And we have xo much in common 09:40 GT: You're rich, I'm rich. I breathe oxygen, you breathe oxygen 09:40 GT: You breathe oxygen right? 09:40 CA: yes... 09:41 GT: Xee? 09:42 GT: And I juxt kept thinking about it and fantaxizing that you were a voluptoux xpace Amazon and you could come here 09:42 GT: And I could xhow you Troll Mexico 09:42 GT: And you could be my queen and thix ix xo xtupid 09:43 GT: You are a vuloptoux xpace Amazon right? 09:43 CA: I don't know if I can travel through space... 09:43 CA: but I will promise... 09:44 CA: that one day... 09:44 CA: we will meet... 09:44 CA: You can show me your favorite cocoa tree... 09:44 GT: Really? 09:45 CA: Yes!... 09:45 -- greatTenochtitlan GT wipes his eyes -- 09:45 GT: You mean it? Becauxe I don't think that'x realixtic... at all 09:46 CA: I can find a way... 09:46 CA: I will find a way!... 09:46 GT: Holy xhit Beau 09:47 GT: You are like the coolext matexprit ever 09:47 GT: I mean moirail... 09:47 CA: No... 09:47 CA: Let's try being matesprits... 09:47 CA: maybe it can work out... 09:48 -- greatTenochtitlan GT IS FREAKING OUT -- 09:48 GT: WHAT 09:48 GT: Ix thix real? Maybe I'm high off peyote or xome xhit 09:48 CA: I know what it feels like to be hurt by someone... 09:48 CA: I don't want to leave anyone feeling like that... 09:48 CA: I think this is real... 09:49 GT: Either it'x real or thix ix the bext trip I've ever had 09:50 GT: Yex Beau, I xo, xo would be your matexprit 09:50 CA: I'm glad :)... 09:50 GT: From every fibre of my incredibly awexome being to yourx 09:50 CA: I have to go now, but I will talk to you again... 09:50 CA: bye!... 09:51 GT: Bye! And for what it'x worth, I think you're BEAUtiful 09:51 GT: :) -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:51 --